This invention relates to a pet's excrement collector which is convenient and sanitary to collect pet's excrement outdoors.
With the quality of human life improving, more animals have been kept as pets around the world. Pets can make interesting, playful companions. People like them to be delightful and loyal and enjoy teaching them to do tricks and to obey commands. In addition to providing companion, pets are a live teaching aid to children.
However, it is quite an annoyance to collect pet's feces. People are often embarrassed to find their pets contaminating the environment with their excrement and do not know what to do. Many U.S. cities provide that the master will be fined US$150.--or more if his pet empties its bowels on the road or in the public place.
In view of the above, the present invention was developed. Consisting of a circular frame, a telescopic handle and an elastic corded bag, the pet's excrement collector of the present invention is very convenient for the master to carry along and to collect feces outdoors.
So the main object of this invention is to provide a pet's excrement collector which can be used to collect pet's feces, to protect the environment from being contaminated, and to keep the interest of people in keeping pets from being reduced by the excrement problem.
Another object of this invention is to provide the masters who like to engage in outdoor activities with their pets a pet's excrement collector which is convenient to carry along and to collect the feces of their pets outdoors so as to avoid penalty for their pets contaminating the public place.